The Lost Night
by auroraisnotmyname
Summary: "I've had bad hangovers before but this has to be the worse."  Carly has a party and Sam wakes up to a shock. What happened last night! This is set before iOMG and the Seddie arc. Contains swearing, Seddie and Cibby.
1. Coffee for Two

I open my eyes slowly..."Fuck," I gasp under my breath. My head feels like splitting in two. I've had bad hangovers before but this has to be the worse. There's a slight ringing in my ears that only makes my headache a hundred times worse. I stare at my bedroom ceiling; at least I made it home. I try to sit up but my body is in no fit state to move so therefore refuses and I close my eyes and go back to sleep.

I'm woken up by the ringing of my phone; I ignore it and hope it goes away. It doesn't. Giving up I grab my bag from last night and dig around for my phone. I have four messages from Carly concerned firstly if I got home okay, secondly did I get her message, thirdly she's really worried and finally she's coming over now if I don't reply. I reply bluntly telling her I'm fine, nursing a killer hangover and I'll call her when I'm not dying. It's already eleven o'clock and I still don't feel any better. I debate sleeping more or trying to eat something. Suddenly I smell bacon. Salty and delicious; I smile, then grimace and then sprint to the bathroom.

After throwing up for the third time I decide eating something is not the best plan and lie down on the bathroom floor. I hear footsteps downstairs, great; the last thing I want is a hypocritical lecture off my mother. So I crawl back to my room and hide in my bed hoping to sleep through the day and night until tomorrow when the horrible hangover monster goes to bother someone else.

Sleep doesn't happen but a lot of thinking does. Not thinking entirely more like remembering or trying to remember. Carly had a party. Yes you heard me right, Carly had a party. A proper alcohol infused, parent free, music loud, party. I supposed Gibby and I had encouraged her but she wasn't the one forcing us all to shots, a lot of shots. I swear people don't know this girl, I'm a bad influence to her but she brought this on all of us.

I remember a few things dancing with Gibby topless (him, not me), making Freddie down his drinks, carrying Carly to bed after she passed out and then kicking everyone out. I remember something else but I don't know if I want to. Freddie. Everyone was gone, Gibby was checking on Carly and we were sat on the couch. Just talking, whispering things I actually don't remember, drunken nonsense probably. And I think he walked me home. I don't know why I didn't stay at Carly's; he just seemed to convince me. I remember him hugging me to but I don't know where or why. Maybe I dreamt it. I'm having a lot of those types of dreams now, one's about Freddie and his arms, usually they're around me. He really does have nice arms.

I hear the footsteps again; they're coming up the stairs. I also smell coffee. My mom wouldn't bring me coffee, Mel must be home. I sit up and for the first time look at what I'm wearing, a striped t-shirt and black boxer shorts. I hate stripes. This t-shirt is not mine. This is the t-shirt Freddie was wearing last night. My heart skips a beat; this t-shirt belongs to Freddie Benson. Freddie Benson who is now standing in my doorway with two cups of coffee and is just wearing his boxers.

"Shit."  
>"Good morning to you too Sam," He laughs nervously.<p> 


	2. Marry The Night

She remembers. I see her face change she grimaces, and I can't decide if she going to be sick again. She's not sick, she puts her head in her hands and she cries. Samantha Puckett cries. I'm lost. How can the girl who is so strong be so weak? She starts to shake, the tears falling uncontrollably to the tiled bathroom floor. I put the coffee mugs on the sink and knell down beside her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" She screams. I stand up startled by her anger...no she isn't angry, she's upset, hurt.  
>"Sam..." I start but she cuts me off,<br>"Leave."  
>"No. Come on." I pick her up off the bathroom floor; she's weak in my arms. She body doesn't fight as I carry her to her bedroom. I look down at her bloodshot eyes that are staring intensely back into mine. She's in disbelief. Believe me I am too, this time yesterday I wouldn't believe last night would ever happen, but it did. I slept with Sam.<p>

It was perfect. Beautiful in every way I can't understand why she's upset. She told me she wanted it. She told me not to stop. She told me she loved me. I lay her down on her bed she closes her eyes and sighs.

"Just leave me alone please?" she whispers.  
>"Why?" I ask my voice breaking as I try not to cry.<br>She opens her eyes and sits up, our faces inches apart.  
>"Because I want to be alone Freddie, I don't want you to mess with my feelings anymore."<br>"Me? How have I messed with your feelings?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.  
>"We had fucking sex Freddie! Sex!" She shouts and collapses back onto the bed.<p>

I say nothing. I look at her and wonder how something so beautiful can be so angry.

"I like you Freddie. And you don't like me. We had sex. You gave me something I've wanted forever but it'll never happen again because you were drunk, and you didn't mean it."

Rage builds inside me as I spit out my words, "how can you say that Sam?"  
>Her eyes grow wide with shock.<p>

"How can you say I didn't mean it? I meant everything that happened last night. I meant it when I called you beautiful. I meant it when I held your hand walking you home. I meant it when I hugged you. I meant it when I kissed you. I meant it when we made love. And most importantly I meant it when I told you I loved you. And do not say I love Carly because I don't. I love you Sam. You."

I don't realise until her finger tips brush the tears off my cheek that I've been crying. She rests her little hand on my face and smiles with tears falling down her own.  
>"I love you too."<p>

I wrap my arms around her slight body and pull her against my chest.

I try ringing Sam's phone again with no luck. I'm going to kill her. I knock her front door, again no response. I turn to Gibby, "Were going in." I lift up the doormat and pull out the spare key and open the door. Me and Gibby step inside. Alcohol. That pretty much sums up the scent of the Puckett household. I sigh, this is going to be messy.

"Gibs, wait downstairs, I'll go check on her." I smile half heartedly knowing I'd like his help but no one should be made to see Sam in her hangover states.  
>"Okey-dokey Carls." He smiles and sits on the couch picking up a magazine.<p>

I head straight for her bedroom about to barge in but I stop abruptly because of what I see. She asleep head on Freddie's bare chest, smiling. Freddie to is asleep, his arms protectively holding her to him. I smile, so that's why she didn't call me. I laugh to myself as I climb back downstairs.

"She okay?" Gibby asks walking over to me.  
>I take his hand, "She's fine...so is Freddie. Come on, let's go to Groovey Smoothie."<br>"What..."  
>I laugh and hug him, "I'll explain in the car."<p> 


End file.
